Una nota y un solo destino
by ScAr-PotterMaLfoy
Summary: ...Por esto Lily -dijo mostrándole la pequeña nota a una sonrosada pelirroja quinceañera- Por esto me animé a decirtelo...


_**DESCLAIMER: **_Ninguno de estos personajes son míos y todo se lo debemos a JK. Rowling

_Una nota y un solo destino…_

Lily miraba aburrida hacia a fuera de la ventana…Estaba en pociones y aún así sentía que no daba más…Hace dos días que todo el mundo decía que "_Parecía una zombie" o "Lily, deberías si quiera respirar", "Lily ya no come", "Viste a la hija de Harry Potter, ya ni siquiera sonríe"._ Sin embargo, cada uno de los comentarios solo le recordaban que llevaba una daga dentro del corazón, sí era cierto ya no comía o dormía, a veces ella misma dudaba si respiraba o no pero es que ese dolor del pecho hacía que la respiración se le cortara y su mente vagara por los mil y un lugares del colegio que había recorrido con él. Hace más de un mes que estaba a si y la única que lo sabía era su amiga Charlotte, su hermana…Y hasta ella decía que la Potter solo se movía porque sabía que debía cambiar de aula, mas no estaba consciente de si estaba o no en la correcta…Para eso estaba Charlotte decía la pelirroja cuándo su amiga le reclamaba…Se preguntarán la razón, fácil, su "mejor amigo", curiosamente el chico que era su príncipe azul, el mejor amigo de su hermano Albus, hace más de un mes tenía una nueva novia, la diferencia, con esta se lo veía realmente feliz.

"_Ella es la indicada Lily, lo sé"_ le había dicho el rubio Casanova a la pelirroja. Scorpius Malfoy por fin había encontrado la chica perfecta a los ojos del mundo, una Ravenclaw mal teñida y demasiado bronceada, según la Potter, iba colgada del brazo del Slytherin y se la veía radiante….Lo que ella no entendía era el por qué de que su hermano ya no hablara con el rubio y negara con la cabeza cada vez que él afirmaba su felicidad.

Volvió a la realidad cuando una bolita de papel golpeó su nuca, enojada se regresó:

-¿Qué demonios quieres Hugo?-su primo estaba sentado a dos bancas de la quinceañera junto a su novia.

-Yo no Lily, él-dijo el chico señalando la entrada, donde Scorp estaba parado y hacía señas desesperadas a la chica. Lily regresó a ver al profesor y se dio cuenta de lo entusiasmado que estaba en explicarle a Jones, una chica de su curso, como preparar la poción de muertos en vida. Cogió sus cosas y a hurtadillas salió de la clase, como raro al ver la sonrisa del rubio sintió que las piernas le fallaban.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo una vez afuera, empezando a caminar hacia la torre de astronomía

-¡ESO!-gritó Scorpius siguiéndola-Saber cuál es tu maldito problema…Hace más de un mes que ni siquiera me dirijes la palabra y ahora vienes y me dices Malfoy-dijo imitpandola

-Pues tú-la pelirroja se regresó a enfrentarlo-Hace más de un mes no tienes tiempo para mi…Estás muy ocupado con tu noviecita.

-¡TERMINÉ CON ELLA!-gritó el rubio harto de la situación, había terminado con Janis porque Lily no le hablaba y ella le había puesto a elegir…Sin dudarlo eligió a la pelirroja.

-Y-Y…¿Por qué?-la chica estaba perpleja, ella sufriendo por él y él soltero.

-Por esto-saco una un pedazo de pergamino todo arrugado y aún con las letras bien notables y la hermosa caligrafía Potter:

"_Scorpius, ya no sé como más decirte esto….Lo he pensado muchas veces y creo que ya mereces saber que…Estoy enamorada de ti Malfoy, estoy más que segura que nunca recibirás esto y por eso no me preocupo pero es cierto…Esta bien si no me correspondes…_

_Lily"_

La pelirroja no sabía dónde meterse, se supone que eso no saldría nunca de su mochila y ahora estaba en manos de la persona menos indicada.

-¿Co-Cómo..?-Él sonrió

-¿Cómo lo tengo?-ella asintió-fácil, un día se te cayó de la mochila, deberías arreglar ese hueco Potter-era cierto la pobre mochila de Lily ya necesitaba pasar a mejor vida.

-Ahh…Bueno, me voy-se dio la vuelta y una mano la agarró por la mochila.

-Aún no me has dejado que pienso-estaba por replicar cuándo-Por favoy Lily, una ves en tu vida déjame terminar-ella asintió y Scorp suspiró-Terminé con Janis, porque…necesitaba saber si esto era cierto así que…¿Lo es?-Lily volvió a asentir-Bien, muy bien… Entonces no me voy a arrepentir ni a sentir rechazado si hago…esto-sin más Scorp besó por fin los labios de la Potter, había pasado tantas noches en vela pensando como sería y ninguno de sus pensamientos le hacía justicia.

Había cambiado tantas veces de chica para tratar de olvidarse de la pequeña pecosa y cada vez que ella le sonreía se olvidaba del mundo, por eso Albus negaba que se quisiera engañar diciendo que la Ravenclaw había sido perfecta para él "_sabes perfectamente quién es la indicada para ti Malfoy, no me hagas tener que decírtelo porque aún no admito que estés tan enamorado de mi hermana…Pero mejor tu que alguien más amigo, solo acuérdate que, como vas, no creo que la consigas pronto….Arriésgate un poco Scorp, nos puedes mentir a todos…Pero no lo hagas contigo mismo" _y qué razón tenía. Poco a poco se separaron y por fin en mucho tiempo sonrió tanto ella como Scorp

-Scorpius, ¿qué significa esto?...No quiero ser otra más en tu lista Malfoy-

-Por ti cree la lista Potter, no soy nada sin ti Lily, nada…Eso es lo que quiero que entiendas, que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y esto-le dijo mostrándole la nota-solo hizo que me animara a decírtelo-

-Eso se puede tomarse como un "_quieres ser mi novia"_ para mi y con eso me conformo-esta vez la pelirroja fue la que besó al rubio-por cierto-le dijo en él oído-yo también estoy enamorada de ti…-El Malfoy la alzó y la hizo girar en el aire, para después sonreírle y volverla a besar…

-Siempre fue un solo destino Lily y tu y yo lo sabemos-

-Pues así parece…Siempre fuiste solo tú Scorp-y entre un te amo…Un nueva historia de amor nació

Siempre supieron que debían estar juntos…Pero todo fue: _"una nota y un solo destino"_

_Hola! Bueno quiero mandar saludos a todos lo que en mi anterior historia de Lily/Scorp me apoyaron con un review, con un favoritos o simplemente leyéndola. Esta historia va dedicada a todos ustedes. _

_Me encanta esta pareja casi tanto como escirbir, así que espero que a ustedes les guste este fic…¿Lechugazos, recomendaciones…? Jaja solo quiero saber si les gustó, aprieten el botoncito de abajo y hagan feliz a esta ciudadana jajaja_

_Un gran abrazo y nos leemos pronto_

"_KEEP DREAMING"_

_Scar!_


End file.
